


A New Story

by KattyDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyDawn/pseuds/KattyDawn
Summary: Daaé is injured and in the medbay. There is a lot of self reflection before she discovers that maybe death isn’t her end.





	A New Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any characters. I haven’t written in forever. There is probably countless mistakes. Sorry, but I had this idea.

She’s in the medbay, she thinks.

She’s not dead… at least, not yet. She won’t recover from these physical wounds. She will die, and there isn’t a medic that can keep her alive. Though, if she’s honest, she was dead long before Vader’s lightsaber sliced through her chest. She hasn’t truly lived since she was young, and unscarred. For years, the only life she had lived was in her fantasies...

Outside of the daydreams, her thoughts were chaotic and cruel. Maybe it was from the years of mockery and abuse… it didn’t matter now. It’s just it was so easy to believe a fantasy. It was much harder to face the darkness in her mind. The one that kept telling her that she was created just to die. Now, she really can’t escape it. 

She would sigh if she had the energy too. She knows she was naive. She’s been told that by everyone that’s passed through her room. They don’t think she can hear them, but hearing is all she can do. Their footsteps, the rattling of her files, their snickers, and their hateful words. 

“She deserved it.” 

“It’s what she gets.”

“We should finish her off.”

“Garbage.”

 

That last word echos in her mind over and over.  
The pain only gets worse as time goes by.

Until she feels herself begin to drift away… everything slowly fading from her mind. No more Vader, no more fantasies, and no more her. Just darkness.

She’s dead, she thinks to herself. Then she realize that if she was dead she couldn’t be thinking, could she? Another realization, the pain is gone. She hesitates, then opens her eyes and sits up.

She’s no longer at the medbay. She’s in a beautiful, bright room. There are people around her, each one giving her a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay, Daaé. We’re going to protect you,” one of them says. There is something in their eyes that she hasn’t seen in a long time. Kindness.

Maybe, her story is just beginning.


End file.
